


Beating Heart

by ButterFlyEffect



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Ghoul, Romance, Songfic, beating heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 16:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3296888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterFlyEffect/pseuds/ButterFlyEffect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mission gone wrong forces you and Ayato to temporarily leave Tokyo. But the journey may turn out to be more memorable than the destination itself...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beating Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Minor Swearing Warning! Here is the song, in case you would like to listen to it while reading: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wrNTOo4KH8c

_Eyes make their peace in difficulties_  
 _With wounded lips and salted cheeks_  
 _And finally we step to leave  
 _To the departure lounge of disbelief_ _

There way no other option for either of you at this point; you were going to have to leave Tokyo, at least until the heat died down. Your faces would be everywhere by now and the CCG would waste no time in going after you.

You bit your lip, attempting to hold back tears as Ayato scanned the railway tracks. You didn’t want to leave. Just because of some stupid mistake. And even worse now you had dragged Ayato into this mess as well. Even with the hope that at some point you might be able to return, the thought of leaving your friends and family, along with everything you held dear, pained you horribly.

“Now,” Ayato ordered and the pair of you, in the dead of night, sped across the train tracks in a sprint and bundled into the cargo carriage of the nearest train, which had paused temporarily to drop off supplies.

You let out a small, chocking sound as you slid down against the wall of the train and sat down with a light thump, burying your face in your hands. Ayato sighed and sat down across from you. His lip was bleeding. You knew it was your fault. The entire thing was your fault.

You sat in silence until the train rattled into movement. The carriage had to entrances on either side, which didn’t close and so you both decided to move further down, away from the blowing wind.

You tasted salt on your tongue and knew that you were crying. Even further away from the door it was cold, with the only shelter being a tarpaulin that was folded up in the corner. Both of you felt much to worn out to make a move for it though.

The lights of the city centre began to fade into the distance. You had been trying to hide the fact that you were crying from Ayato, knowing he would see you as weak if you did. But with the sight of your home vanishing in the distance, you sobbed out loud. Ayato heard it easily.

“(Name),” he growled. You didn’t want to hear. Why couldn’t he just let it go? “(Name),” he growled again.

“What is it?” you sniffed, lifting your eyes to meet Ayato’s indigo ones.

“Stop crying. It wasn’t your fault.”

You snorted. “But it was.”

“Dumb-ass.”

You sighed and rested your head on your knees, which you had brought up to your chest. You couldn’t deal with his attitude right now and opted to just block it out. You began to close your stinging eyes, trying to block out the world. If only it were that simple.

There was an irritated grunt, followed by a rustling sound. Confused, you opened one eye and then the other. Ayato had moved from the spot where he had been sitting across from you and had started dragging the tarpaulin towards you.

“Ayato? What are you doing?”

“Shut up, idiot,” he retorted, flopping down beside you and arranging the tarpaulin over you both. He was flustered; you could tell. He was keeping his face turned away from you and for once wasn’t making any snarky comments.

It was pleasant being pressed up against his shoulder, but you weren’t about to tell him so. Secretly, you were glad that after everything you could still keep this one fragment of happiness. And you would keep it, even if you had to fight for it. You wouldn’t leave his side and you would make sure he wouldn’t leave yours.

“Ayato… Why did you come with me earlier, even when you knew it was an ambush?”

He snorted, while keeping his face turned away. “Idiot. I can’t let you do anything by yourself. That’s why.”

After a few more moments of quiet, broken only by the rattling of the train before Ayato broke the silence once more by asking in a low voice: “You would have done the same for me, wouldn’t you?”

This was the most out of character sentence you had ever heard him say. Ayato could be violent and unpredictable, but you couldn’t remember a singe time he had put himself in a vulnerable spot like this before.

You weren’t sure why, but you found yourself nodding vigorously. Then you realised he still wasn’t managing to look at you and replied: “I would follow you anywhere, Ayato.”

Your cheeks felt warm even as you spoke these heavy words, but you said them with confidence, knowing that you meant them. Ayato didn’t reply, but you could tell from the way that his shoulder relaxed against your own that he was satisfied with your answer.

A rush of affection came over you suddenly, as you looked up at him and the words escaped you before you could stop them: “I love you, Ayato.”

His head snapped around suddenly, his eyes fixating on you. “Wha- (Name),” he answered warningly. “You’d better not be fucking with me-“

“I’m not, I’m not!” you rushed, waving your hand frantically. When he still looked sceptical, you did something you never thought you would do. You placed your hands on either side of his face, leaned in and kissed him.

For a second or two he didn’t react and you began to doubt yourself. Maybe he didn’t feel the same… But as you were about to pull away, he snapped into action and his mouth began moving against yours. You could taste blood from the wound on his lower lip on your tongue, but you didn’t care. You had your answer.

Eventually however, you were forced to break apart, gasping for air. Both of your faces were red and Ayato’s eyes glinted at you through the dark. Then you both turned your faces away and the moment was broken.

“Idiot. Go to sleep. I love you,” he added. You smiled a real smile for the first time in weeks and allowed your head to fall against his chest. You no longer felt cold and your situation was temporarily forgotten. Eventually you fell asleep to the sound of his heart beating and into a long dreamless sleep.

 

_Wanna hear your beating heart tonight_  
 _Before the bleeding sun comes alive  
 _I want to make the best of what is left, hold tight  
 _And hear my beating heart one last time  
 _Wanna hear your beating heart tonight____  


**Author's Note:**

> After watching the latest episode of Tokyo Ghoul I got so many Ayato feels. I'm so glad my favourite character is getting character development, but I feel so bad for him! :'D So I wrote a small reader insert for him.
> 
> But, ugh... I feel like he ended up being kinda out of character...
> 
> Please let me know what you think!
> 
> (Plus, I'm always missing spelling mistakes, so please let me know if you find any!)


End file.
